DZEC-AM
DZEC Radyo Agila (1062 kHz AM station) is a news/talk radio station in Mega Manila market, which serves as the flagship station of the Radyo Agila Network. It is owned by the Eagle Broadcasting Corporation in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at EBC Bldg., 25 Central Ave., Diliman, Quezon City, National Capital Region and its transmitter is located at Barangay Paliwas, Obando, Bulacan Province. DZEC operates daily (including Summer Break from Thursday to Saturday) from 4 am to 12 mn. History DZEC was established on April 26, 1968 in Manila as the radio station of the Iglesia ni Cristo's for-profit affiliate, Eagle Broadcasting Corporation. The station was then broadcasting on the frequency of 1050 kHz AM featuring news, public affairs, public service, entertainment, educational and music programs. Until the launch of DZEM in 1969, it was the sole INC radio station not just in the Manila area, but also nationwide. In November 1978, DZEC reassigned to the present frequency of 1062 kHz in response to the adoption of the 9 kHz spacing on AM radio stations implemented by the Geneva Frequency Plan of 1975. Since then, DZEC began expanding into other parts of Luzon, with DZEL in Lucena City (1973) and DWIN in Dagupan, Northern Luzon (1976). In 1988, it further expanded and acquired local radio stations in Visayas and Mindanao, with DYFX in Cebu and DXED in Davao, covering the 4 said key cities in the Philippines. In late April 2001 DZEC was the only station airing live coverage of the Pro-Estrada Rally (also known as EDSA III). That rally ended in a failed siege of the Malacañang Presidential Palace on May 1, 2001. When Net 25 became known for blow-by-blow accounts of Philippine Events, as "DZEC Radyo Agila 1062" as several of its programs such as "Agila Reports", "Liwanagin Natin", and "Con Todos Recados" began to be aired on the channel, one of the first to pioneer the "TeleRadyo" concept. In late 2006, EBC briefly dropped the "Radyo Agila" brand and rebranded as "DZEC Radyo ng Pamilya", and later in 2008, DZEC Radyo ng Pamilya was rebranded again as "DZEC Himpilan ng Maligayang Tahanan". DZEC holds the distinction for being the first KBP Golden Dove Awards People's Choice for AM Station winning by a landslide margin over its nearest competitor. DZEC remains as the overwhelming choice of radio listeners reigning as the most listened to AM Station for two consecutive years (2009 / 2010). It was in 2011 when DZEC halted its transmissions after the wake of Typhoon "Pedring" (Nesat). Despite this, The station's programs continued to air on other relay stations. But after a year and a half of hibernation, DZEC went back on air returned as a test broadcast using the station's feed that only airs until 10 pm. On February 12, 2013 Along with Net 25 and Pinas FM 95.5, its studios moved from Maligaya Building 2 in EDSA to newly built EBC Building in No.25 Central Avenue, Diliman, Quezon City followed by EBC brought back the "Radyo Agila" brand and also the "DZEC" call letters and its provincial stations was dropped from the logo, retaining the station's 2001 logo and it formally resumed full operations on April 26, 2013 during the 45th anniversary of Eagle Broadcasting Corporation. Livestreaming features of Net 25 (and its radio station DZEC) returned last January 2, 2014 after a 5-year break. On February 2017, Radyo Agila 1062 relaunched its new logo similar to current EBC 2011 logo and returning the "DZEC" call letters and its provincial stations on the new logo. Radyo Agila stations External links *''Radyo Agila - Live audio stream (requires installation of Winamp or iTunes)'' Category:Radio stations in National Capital Region Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Iglesia ni Cristo Category:Radio stations established in 1968